fairy_one_piece_tail_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Eneru
Eneru (エネル, Eneru), is a fictional character and one of the antagonists of ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' series. He was the former "Sole Sky Lord" of Skypiea. He is the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc, as well as the major antagonist of the Sky Island Saga. Years ago, he was born a normal Bilkan on Bilka. When he ate the "Rumble-Rumble Fruit" Curséd Fruit, he gained the power of lightning. He destroyed his former land and overthrew the throne of Skypiea with his army of followers for six years. His next goal was to build the Ark Maxim to reach a desert named Endless Varse. Two years ago, he staged a brawl called the Survival Game to see who would follow him to Endless Varse. He destroyed Angel Island and planned to do the same to Skypiea. At the end of the Survival Game, Eneru finds out he cannot kill the rubber Luffy and lost against him. After his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu, he later moved/arrived at the moon and became its new absolute ruler. His bounty is 500,000,000 berries. "The Sky Lord does exist in this world... and that Sky Lord is me." :—Eneru. Appearance :Voice Actor: J. Michael Tatum (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography He's the master user of the Logia "Rumble-Rumble Fruit", giving him control over lightning. Making him unbeatable against any other power! He ruled Skypiea as a tyrant "Sky Lord" of Skypeia, and has conquered many of it's people with his awesome power for six years, until his worst nightmare, the rubber-man Luffy, appeared. After being defeated by him, Eneru set out for the moon in his Ark Maxim. Appearance Eneru is a tall, muscular man with slicked back, light white/blond hair, covered by a simple white bandana. He has long earlobes weighted down by diamond-shaped gold earrings that stretch all the way to his chest. His nose has many lines running horizontally across it. His ear lobes are extremely long, extending to his torso. He also holds four large Tomoe drums attached via a large ring to his back, instead of the regular Skypiean/Birkan wings, which gives him an appearance similar to a Raijin, a similarity made even more prominent when using his "200,000,000 Volt Amaru" transformation. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, to emphasize his "Lordliness", in ancient South American civilizations, considered godly. He wears loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil. He wears gold bracelets on both his arms and legs, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes. Eneru prefers to go barefoot. He always carries a gold staff with him which he sometimes uses in battle. By using his Logia Curséd Fruit powers, Eneru can transform into a gigantic Raijin-looking thunder god made of pure electricity. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: White/Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: May 6th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Eneru: "Ya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Nami: "What...did you do?" Eneru: "I was teasing the angels a little." Luffy: "So being A Sky Lord...means you can take anything you want!?" Eneru: "That's right! Life and Earth belong to me. Now, I shall take your life as well." :—Eneru expresses that as a God, he owns everything. Eneru thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant and without a care in the world. Eneru holds no regard for any life except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead he sees it as his godly duty, and laughs maniacally as he sends Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, a psychopath and insane, which becomes even more obvious when he sets off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of Sky Lord (himself). "It is not the Sky Lord people fear. The people's fear is Sky Lord!" :—Eneru's opinion about Sky Lords. His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "lordly duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea (for speaking against him), he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality and superiority. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", rather than shocking them he simply bludgeons them with his staff. When Eneru gets into a situation where he does not prevail, he will become incredibly shocked. As shown when he desperately tried to persuade Wiper not to use the reject dial or when he noticed that Luffy is immune to lightning, he was completely lost and visibly horrified. Before Luffy showed up, his fruit power and mantra ability seemingly made him completely devoid of fear, due to the invulnerability they granted him, which only furthered his God-complex. Once Luffy began gaining the upper hand in the battle, Eneru tried to incapacitate him in order to remove him as a threat, and reclaim his status as "invincible" while stating that there is no need for him to fight Luffy - and from that point he acts somewhat cowardly and unsure of himself, trying his best to avoid another confrontation with Luffy. Nevertheless, he also gives someone recognition. He was impressed with Robin's knowledge of the golden city and he told Luffy that he was very courageous when he met him on the ark. Many of Fairy One Piece Tail's characters were given distinct laughs in the Japanese version. Eneru follows this tradition with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). Also, according to Oda, Eneru's favorite fruit is apples. Going along with this, when Eneru taunts in Fairy One Piece Tail: Grand Battle! Rush!, he eats an apple. Once the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in Skypiea, Eneru commenced his plan to return all of Skypiea to an "endless world". Eneru took advantage of an already brewing war between the Skypieans and a native tribal group called the Loftrians. His great battle, which he called the "Survival Game", was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw Hat Pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land. At the start of the fight, Eneru made a prediction that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Eneru's prediction was miscalculated as there was one fighter overlooked, Nami. Relationships Friends/Allies * Vassals ** Ohm ** Shura ** Satori ** Gedatz * Skypeia Enforcers ** Yama ** Hotori ** Kotori * Automata Family Neutral * White Berets ** McKinley Rivals * Luffy D. Monkey Enemies * Loftrians ** Wyler ** Kamakiri ** Laki * Skypieans ** Gunfall ** Conis ** Pagaya * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji ** Robin Nico ** Space Pirates Abilities and Powers As a God of Skypiea, Eneru had full control of the island. Eneru took this title too seriously, matching some of the "all powerful" and "omniscient" traits prior to his defeat by Luffy. Eneru is extremely powerful, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Luffy had complete immunity to most of Eneru's lightning-based attacks, and was even able to strike Eneru, thanks to his rubber powers. Eneru's strength was first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeated Kamakiri and shortly after defeating another Loftrian, Laki. Eneru has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Sky Islanders would usually not have, such as an understanding of what gold is, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard and guard this knowledge jealously, keeping it from the other inhabitants of the island. However, before meeting Luffy, he was unaware of the existence of rubber. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Loftrian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. Despite his hubris, Eneru’s prediction that the survival game would end with himself and four others turned out to be false, as he could not predict Luffy’s survival inside Nola's stomach, so he eliminated the former Sky Lord, Gunfall, to make his prediction true. He demonstrates rather good manipulative skills, utilizing Skypiean-Loftrian tension from the previous 400 years of bloodshed (only recently halted by the peace progressions from the previous Sky Lord, Gunfall) to incite chaos and war, decimating both factions in the process and leaving little competition in his expeditions into Upper Yard and his eventual discovery of the Golden Belfry. As a result of his extensive studying of Upper Yard's ruins, Eneru also has a deep understanding of the history behind the origins and politics behind the 400 year old conflict, and is fully willing to utilize said knowledge and information for personal goals. He also manages to outwit Robin Nico, who is the most intelligent "Straw Hat Pirate" overall and a very skilled manipulator in her own right. Eneru also possesses incredible physical strength and is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing back-flips with one hand, and has an above-average endurance, shrugging off most of Luffy's attacks. Eneru had also stomped Zolo to the ground with his foot, and the ground shook as a result. Zolo commented about his strength being monstrous afterwards in sheer surprise and terror. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Mechanical Expertise Eneru appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim, and knows its workings inside and out. If any damage is done to the inside, he is able to repair it. He was even able to design a storm cloud production system, an electrical power system, and a Jet Dial fail-safe for the ark, in the event that the main engines were damaged. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological aspects of the sky. Also he has extensive knowledge on the multitude of Dials scattered across the Sky Islands. Curséd Fruit :Main article: Rumble-Rumble Fruit The Rumble-Rumble Fruit (ゴロゴロ実, Goro Goro Mi) the Logia-classed Curséd Fruit, which was eaten by Eneru, allows him to transform into, create, and control electricity at will, making him a Lightning Human (雷人間, Kaminari Ningen). It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks either by channeling lightning through his body or by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being near death, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers, as well as increase his Mantra to omniscient levels. To top it off, his attacks and movements are as fast as lightning, causing his attacks to be very hard to avoid. Because of these abilities, the Rumble-Rumble Fruit is one of the few Curséd Fruits to be regarded as "invincible" (though in reality, Logia Devil Fruits are far from being truly invincible). Electricity is five times hotter than the surface of the sun and has over one billion volts. This means, that if Eneru can produce 200,000,000 volts, he can create temperatures of over 10,000 °C. However, sometimes this is not enough to completely burn something that conducts electricity due to the fact that most of Eneru's attacks make electricity flow through a conductor for a very short amount of time but can still produce some burns, internal damage, or even death. The only attack that can completely burn a conductor is El Thor, because that attack lasts more than five seconds, as seen when Luffy fought Eneru he melted a pure rock wall, not even reaching 60,000,000 volts. He is also capable of creatively using his Curséd Fruit to raise the temperature of gold using electricity, and then manipulate and shape it using electromagnetism, completely building his trident and personal flying ark with his power. His mini-series suggests that he does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere. However, his electricity-based powers have no effect on certain substances such as rubber, making Luffy a formidable enemy, as he is completely immune to Eneru's powers. He is also weakened by Sea-Prism Stone, as all Curséd Fruit users are. Techniques * 1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari (1, 5百万, 1, 2, 3, 5, 6千万, 1億, MAX 2億 ボルト･ヴァーリー, Boruto Vārī): Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley". "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, which is about the one-fifth of the voltage of a usual bolt of lightning. **The kanji's literal readings are: ***百万 is "hyakuman" (literally "million"). ***千万 is "senman" (literally "ten million/myriad"); it can be alternately read as "senban" which means "exceedingly" or "very many" instead. ***億 is "oku" (literally "hundred million"). There is always a "Max" (Makkusu) reading before this version of the attack. ***Vari's kanji's actual reading is "houden". * Sango Smash (サンゴ･, Sango): Eneru unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) thunder god (originally read as "Shango"). Meanwhile, the kanji's literal reading is "inazuma" (稲妻, lit. "rice plant spouse"), a popular Japanese term for a flash of lightning. * El Thor (エル･トール, Eru Tōru): Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. Thor is the Norse thunder god, while "El" is Spanish for "The" (along with either "los", "la", "las", or "lo"; making the attack literally read as "The Thor"). The kanji's literal reading is "Kami no Sabaki". * Volt Bolt (･ボルト, '' Boruto''): Eneru launches a massive lightning stream from his hand. * Kari Krash (カリ･, Kari ''): Eneru heats the air around him with his Rumble-Rumble Fruit powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan thunder god. The kanji's literal reading is "denkou" (literally meaning "electric light"), a Japanese term for a volt. * '30,000,000 Volt Hino Avian Bird Zap' (3000万V･ヒノ, ''Sansenman Boruto Hino): Eneru creates a giant hawk-shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. The literal kanji reading for the attack is "Sansenman Vii: Raichou", raichou being a Japanese term for the ptarmigan bird. * 30 Million Volt Lightning Beast Kiten (キテン, Kiten): Eneru creates a giant wolf-shaped blast of lightning. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to kitten. The kanji's literal reading is "raijuu", the term for the companion of the Japanese god of thunder/lightning, Raijin. Raijuu is said to descend from a thunderbolt in the form of a cat, fox, weasel or wolf, hence Kiten's shape. * 60,000,000 Volt Thunder Dragon Jamboule (6000万V･ジャムブウル, Rokusenman Boruto Jamubūru): With his golden staff, Eneru taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" (actually spelt as "Julunggul") is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. The kanji literal reading is "Rokusenman Vii: Rairyuu"; should the "ryuu" be written with the Japanese-exclusive character (竜) as opposed to the outdated Chinese version (龍), it would refer to the Japanese term for the brontosaurus/apatosaurus instead. * Kingdom Come: Raigo (雷迎, Raigō): Eneru's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. "Raigou" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "rai" kanji stands for thunder as a homophone-styled pun (the original kanji for the term is 来迎). In Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood, Eneru performs this through transforming into his Amaru form (mentioned below), then thrusting dual trident tips (his staff duplicated into two) into the cloud sphere, causing a large electrical storm to rain from it. In other forms of media such as Wizard Pirate Warriors, Eneru instead drops the cloud on top his targets. * Gloam Paddling (グローム･パドリング, Gurōmu Padoringu): Eneru uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) means "thunder" in several Slavic languages, such as Russian and Serbian. The kanji's literal reading is "Kaminari Yakin", with "yakin" (冶金, lit. smelting gold) being the Japanese term for metallurgy. * Heart Massage (心臓メッサジ, Shinzō Messaji): Eneru can use his electricity to jump-start his heart if it enters a state of cardiac arrest by applying jolts of electricity to his body. While unnamed in the both manga or anime, it was named in Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. * Deathpiea (デスピア, Desupia): A thunder storm is created by Eneru's powers combined with the Ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Eneru can rain lightning down on the land below him. * Mamaragan (ママラガン, Mamaragan): The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder, while the kanji's original reading is "banrai", a term for heavy thunder that literally means "myriad/ten thousand thunders". In some forms of media such as Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors 2 and 3'', Eneru can perform this outside of '''Deathpiea' as a minor-scale thunderstorm that occurs around Eneru for a brief amount of time. * Max 200,000,000 Volt Amaru (MAX 2億V･アマル, Makkusu Ni'oku Boruto Amaru): Eneru transforms into a gigantic Raijin-looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. Amaru is a dragon/serpent-like chimera of Tiwanaku and Inca mythology. The kanji's literal reading is "Makkusu Ni'oku Vii: Raijin", Raijin being the famous Japanese god of thunder in Shintou mythology. Gallery Mantra :Main article: Haki Eneru has the ability known as Observation Haki, known as "Mantra" in the sky islands. His Haki is further enhanced by his Curséd Fruit powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions of Skypiea. With enough skill, he can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind-eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. With the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, Eneru can pick up electromagnetic waves from the air, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him with extraordinary range: this has extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. He cannot predict inherently random attacks, as Luffy managed to bypass Eneru's Mantra by bouncing his punches off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Eneru from knowing where they would land. Eneru failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge attacks is dependent on their physical speed; Eneru was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Even Eneru himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Nonosama Bo Eneru wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, giving powerful hits to his opponents with it. Eneru basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying at the hands of his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against the rubber-bodied Luffy, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident with his metal-molding powers in order to spear the young pirate, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. Gallery History Past Eneru was born and raised on Bilka, but eight years before the current storyline, after finding and eating the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, he destroyed his homeland and came to Skypiea with his followers. Bilka was said to be home to many strong warriors; they were, however, powerless before Eneru. Though it was his original home, Eneru did not show any sign of love towards it, as he destroyed it without any hesitation. Afterwards, Eneru and his loyal contingent of followers overthrew the then current ruler of Skypiea, Gunfall, becoming the island's new ruler. Eneru maintained a personality cult over Skypiea, truly taking the mantle of "Sky Lord" to its more literal sense. Though Skypiea still had a sense of peace and paradise, much like in any classic dystopia, it was a false paradise. If anyone dared speak out against Eneru, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Along with this, he forced the enforcers who once worked under Gunfall to build him a massive, flying ship called the "Ark Maxim". Eneru, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of the sacred dirt, also known as "Endless Varse". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Battles Canon * Eneru and the other Bilkans vs. Gunfall and his enforcers (unseen) * Eneru vs. Gray Fullbuster, Sanji and Usopp * Eneru vs. Kamakiri * Eneru vs. Laki * Eneru vs. Natsu Dragneel, Gunfall, Robin Nico, Erza Scarlet, Zolo Roronoa, and Wyler * Eneru vs. Luffy D. Monkey * Eneru vs. Nami, Gray, Usopp, and Sanji (Ark Maxim) * Eneru vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Ark Maxim) * Eneru vs. Seamars * Eneru vs. Space Pirates Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences His powers and the drums attached to his back match those of the thunder god of Japan, Raijin, so the idea of this character might originate from this god. He even introduces himself with the sentence: "Ware ga kaminari", which can be taken in English either as "I am lightning" or "I am Sky Lord". Additionally, one of his poses (reclining on his side) and his elongated earlobes are reminiscent of statues of Buddha. His golden staff and a floating cloud he made by using a dial which seem to be plays on Sun Wukong, the Monkey King of "Xiyouji" ("Journey to the West"), which is also the basis for the Son Goku's of both Dragon Ball and Saiyuki fame. Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * God complex - Wikipedia article on the mental illness Eneru has. * Cult of personality - Wikipedia article on the society Eneru created around himself. * Eneru One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Oda confirmed that if Eneru were actually a wanted pirate, he might have a bounty that could possibly be as high as 500,000,000 berries. * Although he is Bilkans, Eneru lacks the Bilkan wings and instead has his ring of drums in the same place they would normally be. * Eneru is the first major antagonist to use Haki. He is also the first major antagonist in the series that is not a pirate or a Marine. * Eneru is the only main antagonist to have never been affiliated with the Navy, Pirates, Seven Warlords of the Sea or Bounty Hunters. * Eneru is also the name of the main Italian electric company. * The symbols seen on Eneru's drums are called tomoe and are very common in Japanese heraldry such as family emblems and corporate logos. The tomoe are also present on Sentomaru and the flag of the Germa 66 * In the 3rd and 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Eneru is ranked the 22nd most popular character. In the 5th poll, he ranked 48th. * Eneru didn't appear in any opening that was used during the Skypiea arc, but he was later included in the 2008 remix of We Are!. * Luffy D. Monkey for being Eneru's natural enemy (due to his Curséd Fruit immunity to Eneru's Rumble-Rumble Fruit) is highly appropriate, as the Family of D. is referred to as "God's Natural Enemy" (神の天敵, Kami no Tenteki) and Eneru believes that the Sky Lords are God. Category:Males Category:Villains